Mentirosa
by Zarite
Summary: Tú mientes, ¿Verdad? Te intentas convencer de que ya no lo amas, pero lo sigues haciendo, Miura Haru.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen._

**M**entirosa.

_El hecho de que me ames no significa que yo lo haga de igual forma. _

Sientes la presión de los labios de él contra tu piel, muerde con picardía mientras sus manos se escabullen sin son ni ton por todo tu ser, arqueas el cuerpo y él presiona su sexo erecto entre tus muslos, tu boca se abre con sobresalto y él la asalta con su lengua curiosa, muerde tus labios y al final une su saliva con la tuya, te encanta que lo haga y ahora te pone más caliente. Pasas tus manos por su cuello y aprietas tu cara en su cuello mientras él se hunde lentamente en tu interior, jadeando y diciendo tu nombre con ligero sobresalto cuando tú aprietas su falo, sus ojos se dilatan y se corre, segundos después sientes el orgasmo y te dejar caer sobre la almohada sucia, jadeando y sonriendo a la vez.

Así nadie piensa, ¿A que sí?

Cuesta mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a él, tiene muchos inconvenientes, a veces parece que esta a punto de matarte con sus propias manos y otras parece tristemente dolido a tus arrebatos. Y a ti a veces te hace estremecer el pecho, y otras, otras solo deseas que él aplaque el dolor que sientes cuando piensas en Tsuna. Sin embargo él no es tonto, tú no eres la mejor actriz y el mundo no es un caramelo dulce. Ha habido cosas con las que no has podido lidiar a lo largo del tiempo, te has acostumbrado al peso de tu pasado y tu presente, no quieres ver el futuro porque ya nada podría cambiarte, ni siquiera el cuerpo de él que te abraza en las noches o quiere consolar tu pobre corazón. Él te ama. ¿Entonces que haces haciéndole daño, tonta mujer? Te habías intentado engañarte que ya no lo _querías_, que en realidad no sentías nada por Tsuna, pero era mentira. ¿Quién puede no amarlo, quién no puede añorarlo después de años de estar enamorado, verdad?

Sentir sus labios en los tuyos, querer oír su ronco gemido de irritación cuando salía de tu interior. Oír hasta sus insultos grabados en su mirada.

A veces solo deseas en medio de la noche oscura poder vivir en otro lugar, otro tiempo, otro mundo, o… o solo no haber llegado a existir. Porque si existir significa seguir sintiendo lo que tienes el pecho la vida no tiene sentido. Es una mierda.

Otras solo deseas desahogarte, despertarle a bofetadas a él y decirle, suplicarle con angustiantes lágrimas, que te haga borrar la imagen de Tsuna de tu corazón y tu mente.

Sin embargo no haces ni la una y ni la otra. ¿Por qué que pasaría si tomaras un arma y la apuntaras en tu sucio corazón? Que esa bala penetraría en lo hondo de tu pecho y haría estallar tu corazón, pero ¿Qué sentiría él? ¿Qué haría él? ¿Qué sentiría tu amado Tsuna? ¿Le harías más daño de lo que ya has hecho? ¿Te atreverías a pulsar el botón de su autodestrucción?

Solo gimes. Es lo único que puedes hacer, solo gimes cuando él te acaricia, solo gimes cuando tu pecho se contrae con el recuerdo de Tsuna, solo gimes cuando las lágrimas quieren salir de tus ojos vacíos y tristes. No eres tú, ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde había quedado aquella adolescente que creyó que se comería el mundo entero? ¿Dónde quedo la decisión de enamorar a Tsuna, aun eso significando el odio de Kyoko o él mismo? ¿Dónde quedo la fuerza para soportar la mirada furiosa de Tsuna?

¿Es que todo lo que sentías, para bien o para mal, se esfumo ni bien él se alejó de tu lado, y se perdió en el vacío que era tu alma ahora mismo?

Sí.

Lamentablemente sí.

—Haru.

Giras la mirada para centrarte en la miel de él, sus mejillas están ruborizas, quizás por el alcohol, quizás por haber acabado el acto sexual, quizás porque es tímido a la hora de verte desnuda, quizás… ¿Quizás qué Miura?

Abres la boca y él estira su mano hasta tu brazo, te lo acaricia con suavidad y sonríe.

—Duerme.

Asientes sin mirarlo y te recuestas en su pecho, caliente, su corazón hace _bum_, _bum_, _bum_ a ritmo pausado, pero el de Tsuna hacía _¡bum! ¡bum! ¡Bum!_

¿Qué era lo que hacía latir apresuradamente el pecho de Tsuna cuando tú ponías tu oído cerca de su corazón? ¿Tu cercanía, o solo su repudio al saber que había vuelto a caer?

Aprietas la mano de Yamamoto contra su pecho y esperas que se detenga, que deje de latir tan fuerte que parece que está reproduciéndose con más volumen de lo habitual, pero en realidad el corazón de Takeshi late con normalidad, y lo que late en tus oídos son tus penas, tu amargura, tu amor que nunca se acaba por Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Cuando tus ojos se cruzan con los de Tsuna, él está caminando por la acera, parece distraído mirando los escaparates, mientras tu estás en la otra acera mirándole, de repente él gira para encararte, recién parece que se da cuenta de tu presencia, tú le miras, Tsuna con sus ojos cafés suaves, tristes, vacíos, amorosos, por ella, solo por Kyoko, Tsuna con su cabellera caoba bailando en el viento, Tsuna sin sonrisa, jadeas y das un paso, al final sales corriendo escuchando pitidos y gritos, das otro paso y sientes algo pesado golpearte, tus ojos no se despegan del cuerpo de Tsuna, mirándole minuciosamente y él tampoco aparta la mirada, al final tu cuerpo gira en el aire y cae rendido al suelo, la brecha se abre y sale sangre, te obstruye la mirada un segundo antes de sonreírle.

_Tsuna_.

Él abre los ojos con asombro, parece que está apunto de enloquecer por la visión, pero después para tu amargura relaja sus facciones y te mira con una _sonrisa_.

Tsuna.

Las personas se apelotan a tu lado, gritan y dicen en voces graves algo de llamar a un médico, pero tú, mientras ves como Tsuna parece feliz cierras los ojos con lágrimas en ellos, abres la boca ensangrentada.

_Tsuna-san…._

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo habías visto sonreír.

Él es el hombre del que te enamoraste.

_El hecho de que me ames no significa que yo lo haga de igual forma._

N/A. ¿Sería está historia un siguiente capítulo del one—shot _Cuando amas dueles_? Quizás. Seguramente. ¡Quién dice no! Totalmente segura que lo es, y ahora sí creo que he acabado con éste one—shot, lo destripe, lo aborrecí y a la vez lo ame, que sentimientos salen a flote cuando quitas la cordura a tu mente ¿No? Pero creo que no es locura, más bien es un amor mal sano para estos personajes en mis historias. Quizás haga algo más _alegre_ después— desde luego eso no se lo creería ni Dios—, xD


End file.
